


Your Secret's Safe With Me

by FlamingRedBird



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Albino Gavin, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, Trans Jack Pattillo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingRedBird/pseuds/FlamingRedBird
Summary: Everyone in the Fake AH Crew had some kind of secret that they kept from the others. Things about their personal lives, things about their past, things about themselves. All of these secrets were well kept; no one pressed for anyone else to talk about it. The rule was always “if someone has skeletons in the closet, don’t unearth them unless they want to be unearthed”Some of these might seem harmless, but they were all personal. Plus if any of them were to get out, it could give anyone leverage on the crew. Gavin took it as part of his job to make sure the encrypted file was protected at all costs, even if it cost him his life.But his own secret? The one thing he refused to tell anyone about himself? He's albino.





	Your Secret's Safe With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of FAHC Gavin being Albino (I had an entire post on Tumblr about it) and I just had to write a small little thing about it.
> 
> You'll have to pry this headcanon from my cold, dead hands tbh.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: http://irlgoldenboy.tumblr.com/ or https://the-fahc-golden-boy.tumblr.com/

Everyone in the Fake AH Crew had some kind of secret that they kept from the others. Things about their personal lives, things about their past, things about themselves. All of these secrets were well kept; no one pressed for anyone else to talk about it. The rule was always “if someone has skeletons in the closet, don’t unearth them unless they want to be unearthed”

 

Geoff kept the rule in place, and everyone followed it.

 

Now Gavin, he happened to know almost everyone’s dirty little secrets. Not because he went digging for them purposefully, but because he somehow accidently stumbled upon them. He even had a coded file (it was protected by a special virus too) full of everyone’s personal information. In his defense, Geoff had asked him to keep personal files on everyone in the crew, and to make sure they were safe; but he only meant simple things like what heists they were a part of and what information would typically be on their birth certificates.

 

Gavin had information on everyone, including past members of the FAHC (Ray’s part of the file wasn’t terribly long, but there was still information in there that wouldn’t be good to have it go public.)

 

He had an entire section dedicated to what he thought would be everyone’s most personal secrets. Most of them he stumbled upon by accident, like Jack’s or Ryan’s. But with ones like Geoff’s and Michael’s, those were told to him out of pure trust, and he has no intention of letting anyone know.

 

**Geoff** : Has a wife and daughter outside of the crew, keeps them as far away from gang drama as possible so they don’t get hurt.

 

**Jack** : Is actually the daughter of a military flight instructor, which is how she learned to pilot so many vehicles as well as she does.

 

**Ryan** : Was once a model, and inherited a family company that he runs under the name “James Haywood”

 

**Michael** : Accidently blew up a police station in New Jersey, which was the reason he moved across the country.

 

**Jeremy** : Has Deuteranopes color blindness, and used to be a part of an underground fight club.

 

**Ray** : Once stole a passport from a senator by accident, still has the passport to this day.

 

**Trevor** : Had a future planned out to work for NASA, still not sure why he didn’t go with that.

 

**Lindsay** : Burned down a frat house kitchen at the college she went to.

 

Some of these might seem harmless, but they were all personal. Plus if any of them were to get out, it could give anyone leverage on the crew. Gavin took it as part of his job to make sure the encrypted file was protected at all costs, even if it cost him his life.

 

However; he intentionally left his own information out of the file. Sure he included the basic stuff about what jobs he helped with, but when it came to the extremely personal information? He’d rather it be somewhere not with everyone else's, just in case he showed the document to anyone other than Geoff.

 

But his own secret? The one thing he refused to tell anyone about himself? He’s albino.

 

Sure it seemed harmless, but for some reason Gavin couldn't bring himself to tell anyone in the crew; not even Geoff. He couldn’t bring himself to talk about his freak-of-nature genetic mess.

 

His hair was a very light blonde, but he dyed it almost constantly in order to seem less suspicious. It just seemed easier to convince the others to believe he just wanted to look more like a prick than it was to reveal his secret.

 

His eyes were also a light violet, something no one ever saw due to his sunglasses. His vision was terrible; he was severely nearsighted and his eyes were sensitive to light. The sunglasses he wore almost all the time were in fact $6000, but only due to the fact that they were a special prescription made to correct his vision and protect his eyes from any light.

 

Sure he got made fun of for being the “asshole who wears sunglasses inside” but he also claimed it for the aesthetic and how expensive they were. No one was the wiser.

 

That is, until Ryan found out.

* * *

 

Gavin had been working in his room, all the lights off, curtains closed, computer screen as dark as possible, and sunglasses off. Typically no one bothered him while he was working right after a heist, but Ryan seemed to ignore that unspoken rule.

 

Ryan had poked his head into Gavin’s room, only to realize it was pitch-black except for the small amount of light from Gavin’s PC illuminating his face. He paused in the doorway, forgetting the reason he bothered the hacker to begin with. He was about to shut the door quietly, but it squeaked, causing Gavin to jump out of his chair and onto the floor, his headphones dangling off the desk unsafely.

 

Ryan flinched, “I’m so sorry Gavin, I didn’t mean to startle you like that.” Gavin quickly looked away from the other, still on the floor, and attempted to reach for his sunglasses on his desk, but he couldn’t find them.

 

“It’s alright, just maybe knock next time or something, you gave me a heart attack.” Gavin then stood up to try and look for his glasses.

 

Ryan walked into the room a little more, “What are you looking for? You might need more light if you want to find anything in here.”

 

Gavin flinched at Ryan’s innocent statement. “Yeah, no I’m uh, I’m good. I’m just looking for my sunglasses, they should be here on my desk, somewhere.” In his search, a few empty cans of Red Bull were knocked unceremoniously to the ground.

 

“Do you want some help at least?” Ryan walked closer to Gavin, but Gavin kept himself turned away, limiting where he could search.

 

“Uh no, I’m definitely fine on my own. You can leave actually, unless you really needed something, but uh, I’m kind of busy anyways.” At this point Gavin was freaking out internally, what would he do if he couldn’t find his glasses? What would Ryan say if he saw him as the freak he really was?

 

Ryan stood up straight, a frown on his face. “Something seems up, are you alright?” Gavin quieted up and continued his search, but his sudden silence only worried Ryan more. “Gavin look at me,” His request was ignored as Gavin ducked under his desk. “Gavin.” Ryan’s tone switched to his “I’m the Vagabond and I’m here to murder you” voice, “Come out from under your desk and look. At. Me.”

 

Gavin did as he was told and stood facing Ryan, scrunching his eyes closed.

 

“What the hell is wrong with you, I didn’t mean to startle you and suddenly you start freaking out?” Gavin stood still and quiet, terrified of the other. “Gavin look at me,” Ryan’s voice was softer that time, and Gavin opened his eyes and prepared himself for the worst, for Ryan to point out how unnatural he was. 

 

Ryan only looked at him confused. “Your eyes…” 

 

Gavin looked away from him, too embarrassed to even look at him. “Yeah” Was all he could masterfully come up with.

 

“They’re, uh”

 

“Purple”

 

The two stood in awkward silence for a moment, Gavin still looking anywhere but Ryan.

 

“Is that why you always wear sunglasses?” Gavin looked to the floor.

 

“Yeah, I don’t like people knowing about it. Plus my eyes are hyper-sensitive to light.” Gavin finally looked at Ryan, his facial expression hard to read.

 

“I didn’t think purple eyes were a natural thing that could occur?” Gavin sighed and turned around to continue his search for his sunglasses. He could feel the “purple eyes are an unnatural product of nature” talk coming up, the same one he had with his parents and several other people throughout his life.

 

“Yeah they’re unnatural, a fluke, weird, excetera excetera.” Gavin let out a huff of annoyance. 

 

Ryan was stunned; the other’s eyes were beautiful, even in the darkness of the room. “Can I see them again?” His voice was soft, which shocked Gavin into turning around and staring at him in utter surprise.

 

Ryan moved forward to get a better look at the other’s eyes, his hands gently cupping Gavin’s face. “I’ve only ever heard of purple eyes being a form of albinism?”

 

Gavin sighed, pushing Ryan’s hands away from his face. “Well you would be correct.” Ryan could hear the annoyance in his voice, this was obviously something Gavin hated talking about. Yet, something within him made him want to press further.

 

“So, you’re albino? But your hair is-”

 

“Dyed. Jeremy helps me dye it every now and then so that the snow blonde doesn’t show through.” Ryan looked at him quizzically, still not understanding why Gavin would want to hide something like this.

 

“Does he know?”

 

“Nope, no one but you. Hope you feel blessed by this new information you’ve managed to figure out. Go and tell the rest of the crew if you want.” Gavin turned away from Ryan and sat back down in his computer chair, “go and tell them just what a freak I am…” Ryan almost didn’t hear that last part, seeing as how Gavin mumbled it almost under his breath.

 

“Woah, woah, woah.” Ryan spun the chair around to face him. “You are not a freak, your genetics don’t determine that.” Ryan let out a sigh, “I promise I won’t tell the others.”

 

Gavin smiled sadly at him, “Thanks Rye-Bread.” He spun his chair back around, “I have work to get back to now if you don’t mind.”

 

Ryan began to walk out of the room, but stopped in the doorway. He turned back to face the other, “If you want I can stop the others from making fun of your sunglasses?” 

 

Gavin just shook his head, “I can deal with it, have been for the past few years anyways.”

* * *

 

From that point on, Ryan had kept his word. He never once told the other crew members about Gavin’s secret. But he did get slightly upset every time someone made fun of him for wearing his sunglasses inside, or freaking out when they almost broke.

 

Ryan kept his word, up until Gavin broke his sunglasses on a heist. 

 

Gavin wasn’t supposed to be out in the field, but the car he was hiding out in had the windows shattered, so he and Jack made a run for it. Gavin had been running through the streets when a car ran a red light and hit him, knocking his glasses off his face and skittering across the asphalt.

 

Jack had seen it happen, and managed to drag Gavin to safety, but his glasses were left behind.

 

It wasn’t the first time he had lost his sunglasses while on a heist, he had them insured for a reason. But Gavin was knocked unconscious, and Jack did all she could to carry him limp body to the nearest back-up car.

 

After they had all rushed back to one of the safehouses, Ryan had realized Gavin didn’t have his trademark glasses with him. Suddenly he was now on edge; sure of the fact that Gavin wouldn’t want the others to find out like this.

 

So Ryan took it upon himself to be Gavin’s bodyguard until he woke up and Ryan was able to give him a pair of sunglasses he stole from a random store. They weren’t his prescription ones, but at least they would help with his light sensitivity. 

 

Geoff had questioned Ryan’s sudden protectiveness, but ultimately decided it wasn’t something he wanted to deal with.

 

When Gavin woke up he instantly started to complain about how bright it was an how much his entire body hurt. Ryan chuckled from where he was sitting across the room. “Being hit by a car will do that to you.”

 

Gavin tried to look at who was speaking to him, but couldn’t make out the blurry figure in the chair across the room. “Ryan?”

 

“Yes?” Ryan closed the book he was reading and turned towards Gavin. “You need something?”

 

“My sunglasses would be wonderful right now, my head is already pounding and I can’t see anything.” Ryan pulled the sunglasses he stole out of his pocked.

 

“Bad news, your glasses were lost when you were hit. Good news, I snagged a pair of random sunglasses for you so at least the light won’t bother you as much.” Ryan stood up and handed the glasses to him.

 

“Bloody christ, I’m going to be in hell until I can pick up a new pair.” Gavin slid the glasses onto his face, glad that at least the world’s brightness was toned down. Gavin looked towards Ryan’s general direction, “Thanks for at least bringing me these.”

 

Ryan smiled even though Gavin couldn’t see, “Any time Gav,” He paused for a moment, “want me to try and get you a pair of glasses with your regular prescription?”

 

Gavin shook his head no, “You wouldn’t be able to without me being there. You’d need all of my insurance info, a copy of my current prescription, my ID, and something that says you can legally pick them up for me.”

 

“Sounds tedious.” 

 

Gavin shrugged as he relaxed further into the pillows on the bed. “You get used to it.” He let out a sigh, “Thanks for keeping my secret.”

 

Ryan grabbed Gavin’s hand and gave it a small squeeze, “Anytime Gav, anytime.”

 

“Team love and stuff?” Gavin squeezed Ryan’s hand back.

 

“Team love and stuff.”


End file.
